Seria londyńska  część trzecia: Przysłaniając
by Tyone
Summary: Rozpoczyna się wojna, przywołując wiele pytań: jaki wpływ będzie ona miała na Severusa i Harry'ego? Jak poradzą sobie z jej wyrokami? I najważniejsze - co dalej? Trzecia część Serii londyńskiej. Dość ścisłe powiązania z poprzednimi miniaturami.


Autor: Tyone

Rating: +15

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Ostrzeżenia: angst

Betowała:** Zilidya** :*

* * *

><p>NA: Z ogromną przyjemnością przedstawiam trzecią - i zarazem ostatnią - część _Serii londyńskiej_. Z całą pewnością wyjaśnia kilka poruszanych w poprzednich dwóch miniaturach kwestii. Przepraszam również, że tak długo trzeba było czekać - cóż, wena jest niezmiernie względna;) Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.

* * *

><p>Seria londyńska<p>

Część trzecia:

_Przysłaniając_

* * *

><p>Obudził się jak zwykle przed piątą. Ciemność trzymała jego komnaty w lodowatym uścisku, z którego nie wyswobadzał ich, przechodząc obok szczelnie zasłoniętych okien. Jego powieki lekko przymykały się z każdym krokiem, tak że nie dostrzegł leżącego na podłodze fragmentu rozbitej nieopatrznie butelki. Odłamek szkła wbił się w skórę podeszwy stopy, rozcinając ją. Syknął na skrzaty domowe, stale lekceważące swoje obowiązki, po czym odrzucił pokryty krwią kawałek, trafiając w kanapę. Zaklął cicho, zamykając drzwi łazienki.<p>

Zimny strumień wody popłynął wzdłuż jego torsu, sprawiając, że jego ciało spięło się gwałtownie. Starał się rozluźnić napięte mięśnie karku, masując go dłońmi, jednocześnie odciągając swoją uwagę od innych spraw, o których powinien był myśleć, zamiast przejmować się obolałym kręgosłupem. Szybko zakręcił kurki i wyszedł z łazienki, susząc się kilkoma zaklęciami.

Wyjął ze starej szafy w stylu kolonialnym czysty komplet czarnych szat i rzucił je na równo zaścieloną, aksamitną malachitową pościel, dokładnie przykrywającą całe łoże małżeńskie stojące w sypialni, której od lat z nikim nie dzielił na dłużej niż parę godzin wieczornych.

Jego palce powoli przesuwały się od guzika do guzika; z przymkniętymi oczyma dopinał ostatni. Wypuścił drżący oddech, nieświadomie wstrzymywany przez moment. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, nie sprawdzając ich ułożenia w lustrze, po czym przeszedł przez komnaty pewnym krokiem, kierując się ku drzwiom.

Przemierzył lochy, opustoszałe bardziej niż zwykle, i udał się do Wielkiej Sali, w której rozpoczynało się właśnie śniadanie. Usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, skinąwszy uprzednio na powitanie Minerwie i Filiusowi. Zignorował ich blade uśmiechy na jego widok – od dawna tak reagowali, widząc, że udało mu się przeżyć kolejny dzień w tym chaosie, którego nigdy nie odważyłby się nazwać życiem. Biała filiżanka ze sztucznej porcelany, stojąca przed nim, napełniła się kawą bez mleka, a na talerzu pojawiła mocno ścięta jajecznica.

W trakcie posiłku przeczesywał salę spojrzeniem. Niemal wszystkie stoły uczniowskie były puste. Jego wzrok powędrował ku jedynej siedzącej osobie, mocno zgarbionej i nachylonej nad swoim talerzem, który – jak zauważył – był pusty. Potter wyglądał, jakby zasnął nad posiłkiem, zbyt wykończony, by myśleć o tym, gdzie się znajduje. Prychnął wewnętrznie na jego niesłabnącą z wiekiem arogancję, powracając do swojego kubka.

Gdy wracał do swoich komnat, by przygotować się do lekcji, rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na miejsce, w którym siedział Potter, obecnie mruczący coś do kolejnego potomka Weasleyów. Zacisnął usta i szybko przemierzył korytarze, dzielące go od jedynego schronienia.

* * *

><p>Zegar nie wybił jeszcze piątej, gdy podniósł się i na palcach przemknął do łazienki. Słyszał chrapanie całego dormitorium, a nie chciał narażać się na kolejną awanturę za budzenie ich, jak to mówili, „w środku nocy". Pomijał fakt, że dla niego taka godzina była przyzwoitą porą, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że wielokrotnie spędzał już samotnie całkowicie bezsenne noce.<p>

Wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcił gorącą wodę i rozkoszował się falą ciepła, ogarniającą każdy centymetr jego pokrytego gęsią skórką ciała. Nie przeszkadzała mu w tym nawet pulsująca boleśnie erekcja, do której jego dłonie dążyły leniwie. Prawa ręka zsunęła się wzdłuż namydlonego torsu. Z początku próbował ją ignorować, jednak podniecenie rozsadzało go od środka zbyt gwałtownie, by mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Lewą dłonią przesunął po ścianie i wsparł się o nią, podczas gdy druga poruszała się coraz szybciej. Przymknął oczy i doszedł w kilku szybkich, niemal porywczych ruchach. Zacisnął usta, aby nie wydobył się z nich nawet najcichszy jęk, i szybko zmył z kafelków ślady spermy.

Zły na siebie, wyszedł z łazienki i pobiegł na wczesne śniadanie, omijając skrzypiące panele, by tam głębiej zastanowić się nad sensem dźwięczących mu w głowie sennych słów.

Pochylając się bez apetytu nad pustym talerzem, ledwo wyczuł przeszywający na wskroś wzrok. Impuls jednak rozszedł się w nim natychmiastowo. Poderwał głowę, nie dbając o pytające spojrzenie Rona, lecz opuścił ją równie szybko, wymrukując kolejne nic nieznaczące stwierdzenia, które zawsze przeradzały się w niespełnione obietnice.

* * *

><p>Nie zastanawiał się nad dziwnym zachowaniem Pottera, siedząc za swoim biurkiem i przeglądając przysłane przez dyrektor miesięczne raporty. Przechodzenie na stronę Czarnego Pana było popularne zwłaszcza wśród uczniów jego Domu. Coraz więcej z nich decydowało się na tę ścieżkę, bacznie przyglądając się poczynaniom szkoły i Ministerstwa Magii w kwestii walk z Mrocznym Lordem, a raczej ich braku reakcji w tym temacie. Choć jego rola wiernego śmierciożercy wciąż wisiała na głównym afiszu przedstawienia rozpadającego się Zakonu Feniksa, coraz mniej informacji docierało do jego wyczulonych uszu. Czarny Pan ufał mu, jednak nie na tyle, by powierzać cenniejsze wiadomości o swoich planach. Jego poświęcenie było bezcelowe, jednak ani Minerwa, ani reszta członków Zakonu nie chcieli dopuścić do jego rezygnacji. Uważali widocznie, że jego życie stanowić będzie dowód na jawne zaangażowanie w sprawie rosnącej potęgi Voldemorta, nic nie robiąc sobie z jego znaczenia. Nic nie robiąc sobie z niego.<p>

Wyjrzał przez okno tylko po to, by także ujrzeć nicość. Promienie słoneczne przegrywały w walce z kłębiastymi, grafitowymi chmurami, sięgającymi aż za linię horyzontu, tak że wydawało się, jakby smętnie okrywały cały świat.

Nagle jego myśli zajęła świadomość, a w lewe przedramię uderzył silny, wypalający każdy poszczególny nerw ból. Zmrużył oczy, chwytając się drugą dłonią w miejsce upubliczniające jego hańbę, po czym, zaciskając zęby, wyszedł ze swoich kwater, zmierzając prosto do gabinetu McGonagall. W duchu błagał o siłę, by dotrzeć tam o choć częściowej trzeźwości umysłu.

* * *

><p>Sięgał po kromkę chleba, gdy to poczuł – eksplozję bólu blizny tak silnego, że miał wrażenie, iż lada moment przebije się wraz z krwią przez skórę. Z ręki wypadł mu półmisek, uderzając głucho o stół, a on objął głowę dłońmi w bezcelowym, obronnym geście. Był pewien, że to nie jest zwyczajna wiadomość od Voldemorta. Zbyt wiele razy był jego posłańcem, by mógł tamto uczucie pomylić z tym, z którym zmierzał się obecnie, z każdą chwilą bliższy utraty kontroli nad sobą i swoimi myślami.<p>

— Harry? Harry! — słyszał, jednak nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.

Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz słabiej, jakby całe jego życie uchodziło wraz z tłumionymi jękami. Wiedział, iż długo tak nie wytrzyma. Całe otoczenie zaczęło zanikać, pozostawiając go osamotnionego wśród kakofonii szmerów i szeptów, które wnikały w niego i odbijały w jego umyśle zwielokrotnione. Zaciskał powieki najmocniej, jak był w stanie, wierząc, że pomoże mu to przetrwać nasilające się objawy; sam nie wiedział czego.

— Ron, leć po McGonagall! — dotarło do niego po chwili, która wydawała się nie kończyć, choć nie był pewny, czy działo się to naprawdę, czy to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni.

— To koniec! — Wrzask rozdarł pełne napięcia powietrze, a on dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach uświadomił sobie, że to był jego głos. Brzmiał gdzieś z oddali, jakby nie należał do niego. Czuł, że tak rzeczywiście jest. Próbował się podnieść, jednak jego ciało, tak bezwiedne, przywarło do miejsca, w którym siedział. Nie mógł zrobić nic. Już dawno nie czuł się bardziej bezbronny. Stracił władzę nad wszystkim, a nerwowe głosy wciąż krążyły wokół niego, gdy osuwał się na posadzkę.

* * *

><p>— Severusie, wypij to — powiedziała McGonagall, podając mu odkorkowaną buteleczkę, którą wlał sobie do ust, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, czy to w pełni odpowiedzialne i bezpieczne. Ból nie ustąpił, ale też nie spalał każdej pojedynczej żyły na jego ramieniu.<p>

— Zaraz się zacznie — wymruczał, zaciskając zęby, gdy dostrzegł na sobie ponaglające spojrzenie kobiety.

— Severusie, co ty… — Nie dokończyła.

Do środka wpadł najmłodszy syn Weasleyów, czerwony na całej twarzy, i dysząc ciężko, wyjąkał:

— P-pani profesor… Harry… on… on zemdlał…

Podniósł się, nie spoglądając na żadne z nich, chwycił naczynie z resztką płynu i wypadł na korytarz, pędząc przez niego jak oparzony. Jednocześnie czuł się, jakby biegł we mgle, nie w pełni świadom swojego ciała.

Korytarz prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali był niemal całkowicie opustoszały. Gdzieniegdzie szwendali się uczniowie, którzy już skończyli posiłek i teraz czekali na lekcje. Widać też było, jak kilkoro wybiega ze śniadania z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzach; widocznie wieść już się rozeszła. Szedł szybko, a stukot jego butów o posadzkę odbijał się echem od zimnych ścian. W powietrzu unosił się aromat klęski, tak doskonale przez niego znany, wyłapywany przez nozdrza zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, jakby go łaknęły przez tych kilka miesięcy mijających względnie spokojnie.

Kilkanaście ludzi otaczało stół Gryffindoru; parę grupek uczniów z innych Domów przyglądało się tej scenie z różnymi emocjami wymalowanymi na twarzach – od strachu po jawne, nierealne rozbawienie, spowodowane myślą, iż to jedynie kolejna scenka kabaretu Potter i jego wizje. Gdy przekroczył próg sali, oczy niektórych powędrowały w jego kierunku. Był jednak zbyt pochłonięty własnymi myślami i zwalczaniem bólu siłą woli, by zwracać na to jakąkolwiek uwagę. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy Potterze, kiedy uczniowie rozstąpili się, by umożliwić mu przejście.

Szybko uświadomił sobie, iż Potter nie jest nieprzytomny; był jedynie przyćmiony przez ból, ujawniający się w tej cholernej pamiątce po nadludzkim wyczynie sprzed szesnastu lat. Po jego policzku płynęła strużka niemalże bordowej krwi, rozrzedzona przez łączące się z nią łzy. Ponownie zacisnął powieki, walcząc z samym sobą, aż w końcu udało mu się odesłać od siebie te ostatnie próby kontroli, którą starał się uzyskać nad nim Czarny Pan. Wlał do ust młodego mężczyzny porcję eliksiru, błagając Merlina, aby zadziała choć na tyle, by mógł mu przekazać, co zaczyna się dziać. By zdążył powiedzieć mu, że umiera.

* * *

><p>Poczuł, jak czyjeś dłonie zaciskają się na jego ramionach niemal histerycznie. Potem jego podniebienie wypełnił gorzkawy płyn, który przełknął bez zająknięcia, podświadomie wyczuwając, że musi to zrobić. Gdy udało mu się otworzyć oczy, zamajaczyło mu doskonale znane pomieszczenie – gabinet mistrza eliksirów, choć nie był do końca pewien, skąd wzięło się to przekonanie, bo wszystko było spowite jakby cienką warstwą chmur, odgradzających jego wzrok od rzeczywistości. Jego samego od rzeczywistości.<p>

Docierały do niego dźwięki rozmowy, jednak nie potrafił rozróżnić żadnego słowa; unosiły się w zatęchłym powietrzu i płynęły, przedzierając się przez wzburzoną esencję cierpienia, wyraźnie wirującą w tym pomieszczeniu. Pytał sam siebie, jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć. Była prawie namacalna…

Dobiegł go trzask, który w tej szamotaninie koniecznej ciszy i dwóch kontrastujących ze sobą głosów wydawał się brzmieć głucho. Przez moment władzę przejęło milczenie, okrywając całe pomieszczenie, lecz po chwili usłyszał silny, pewny głos mężczyzny, który przyklęknął przed nim, patrząc mu prosto w oczy; nie widział w nich nic, ogarnęła go jednak przejmująca pustka, przywołując umysłowi utraconą trzeźwość.

— Jest już blisko. — Zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, ilu zginęło. Nie potrzebował bowiem imion ani określeń – doskonale wiedział, że chodzi o Voldemorta. Piekący ból głowy jakby ustępował. — Wszystkie siły ruszyły. Czekają tylko na ciebie. — Nie przerywali kontaktu wzrokowego i był mu za to wdzięczny. Stanowił on jedyny dowód na realność tego świata. — Musisz się podnieść.

Jego głos nie drżał, jednak słowa wibrowały jeszcze długo po ich wypowiedzeniu; czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Jakieś ukryte przesłanie przebijało się przez suche zdania, zawoalowana niepewność krążyła pomiędzy wyartykułowanymi sylabami. Poczuł pod powiekami łzy, gdy ból ponownie w niego uderzył, zdążył jednak odepchnąć go od siebie, ciągle powtarzając sobie, że może umrzeć, kiedy już uratuje ludzkość. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Podniósł się, nie zważając na zawroty głowy, i sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając różdżkę.

— Jeśli jesteś gotów… — Wskazał mu stare, spękane drzwi.

Podszedł do nich najpewniejszym krokiem, jaki był w stanie z siebie wydobyć. Tracił resztki sił na czcze konwersacje, na siedzenie w lochach, na oddychanie, podczas gdy mógłby teraz trafiać Voldemorta klątwą uśmiercającą. Mógłby już zginąć za resztę.

— Nigdy nie będę — rzucił przed siebie, wychodząc z kwater mężczyzny z zamkniętymi oczami.

* * *

><p>Oparł się dłońmi o kolana, przykucając lekko i gwałtownie wciągając powietrze do ściśniętych spazmatycznie płuc. Wokoło pełno było fragmentów ciał i całych zwłok jego współpracowników – zarówno z pierwszej, jak i z drugiej strony. Zamarłe oczy odbijały różnobarwne promienie zaklęć przelatujących na cale od niego. Dostrzegł kolejną zieloną Avadę, ugadzającą młodego Weasleya, który nie zdążył uchwycić ostatniego spojrzenia Granger, zbyt zajętej walczeniem o własne życie. Wiatr zbierał z sinych twarzy ostatnie niezakrzepłe krople krwi; pozostałe znaki życia, które uleciało z echem słów klątw uśmiercających.<p>

Wtedy dotarł do niego przeraźliwy wrzask, rozcinający wszystko, co działo się wokół. To, co stanowiło jedynie otoczkę głównego punktu bitwy. Część walczących zamarła, inni wykorzystali tę okazję, by spróbować zgładzić przeciwników. Żadne słowa nie były jednak w stanie wydobyć się z ich ust, jakby zostały uwięzione za niewidzialną barierą.

Błysnęło mamiące zmysły, jaskrawe, białe światło. Zmrużył oczy, jednak dostrzegł to – blade ciało padające na ziemię; nieżyjące od wielu lat, teraz pokonane. Ból uciskający jego lewe przedramię trwał. Mimowolnie zaczął kręcić głową, pragnąc nie dopuścić do siebie tej świadomości, tej jednej informacji, która miała większą siłę niszczenia niż wszystko, co do tej pory znała ludzkość. Nie mógł rzucić zaklęcia, nie był w stanie nawet się poruszyć; dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że on biegnie w jego kierunku. Rozejrzał się; Minerwa uciekała z tymi członkami Jasnej Strony, którym udało się przeżyć, do punktu deportacyjnego, przygotowanego na _ten_ wypadek, wywalczonego przez niego samego, w razie gdyby coś poszło właśnie _tak_… Dopiero teraz mógł naprawdę ocenić, jak wielu zginęło. Śmierciożercy padali ogłuszeni, podobnie jak Czarny Pan; nie wiedział, skąd był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie tyle siły, by do tego doprowadzić, skoro nie potrafił ostatecznie zakończyć tej wojny. Nie umiał wygrać.

Chwycił go za ramię, a on poczuł, jak krew ponownie zaczyna krążyć w jego organizmie. Ból nasilił się, lecz nie koncentrował się na nim, zbyt zaabsorbowany zliczaniem ciał poległych po obu stronach. Jego zbłąkane myśli przerwał trzask aportacji.

* * *

><p>Wstał przed piątą i jak zwykle wyjrzał przez okno, wpatrując się w dal z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Właściciel czerwonego garbusa skinął mu głową uprzejmie, jak co dzień wyjeżdżając do fabryki na pierwszą zmianę. Na ulicę zaczęli wychodzić pojedynczy przechodnie, śpieszący się do pracy. Na koronach drzew pojawiały się pierwsze pąki młodych liści, a niebo było niemal całkowicie bezchmurne. Sierpień wkraczał do Londynu z jedynie łagodnymi powiewami zapowiadającego jesień wiatru i przelotnymi, ciepłymi deszczami, przywodzącymi na myśl wiosny sprzed wielu, wielu lat, o których wolałby zapomnieć.<p>

Długo nie otrzymywał listu z oficjalną liczbą i spisem ofiar po obydwu stronach. Nie pojawili się też na żadnym pogrzebie, mimo że dostawał zaszyfrowane informacje o ich datach. Żadnej mu nie przekazał, choć rozmawiali o tym kilkukrotnie; po wielu jego nieudanych próbach przekonania Harry'ego, że to absolutnie konieczne. Nie dziwił mu się – już raz stawienie czoła demonowi okazało się bardziej zgubne niż milczenie i udawanie, że nic się tak naprawdę nie dzieje.

Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć wlepione w siebie zielone oczy i zarysowujący się na zmęczonej oraz naznaczonej życiem twarzy lekki uśmiech. Spojrzał znów za okno, czekając na jego ruch. Po chwili usłyszał ciche skrzypienie ramy łóżka i poczuł oplatające go w pasie ramiona.

— Nigdy nie chciałbym się obudzić z tego snu — wyszeptał, przyciskając policzek do jego pleców.

Westchnął niemal niesłyszalnie, obracając się do niego i łagodnie sącząc pocałunek z jego różowych, młodzieńczych warg. Harry jak zawsze przymknął oczy, jak gdyby obraz mógł zaburzyć odczucia tej chwili. Nie winił go za to, że odsunął od siebie zmysł wzroku, nie oczekiwał, że kiedykolwiek skupi się jeszcze na doznaniach, przywodzonych mu przez jego oczy. Nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek poradzi sobie z tym, co musiał zobaczyć, z tym, co stanowiło najautentyczniejszy portret śmierci, jaki istniał. Zbyt przytłaczała go sama świadomość, która zawsze uderzała w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. I Severus to widział – widział parzące łzy, które przecinały jego policzek jak ostrze miecza, rozcinając jątrzące się rany; widział cień, przemykający po tak nieodpowiednio doświadczonej twarzy, kiedy tylko wspomniał o tym, co wydarzyło się lata temu; widział, jak w stanie pomiędzy jawą a niemniej bolesnym snem, machinalnie sięga dłonią, by sprawdzić, czy przy nim jest; czy to nie złudzenie.

To wszystko sprawiało, iż mógł być z nim tak blisko, tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by ktoś był z drugim człowiekiem. Zawierzył mu duszę lata temu, dlatego że było to konieczne; związek, jaki narodził się stosunkowo tak niedawno, stanowił coś zupełnie od tamtej ofiary różnego – był w pełni zamierzony, pragnął go jak niczego wcześniej w swoim życiu. Czuł, że to nieuchronne, lecz oczekiwał tego. I kiedy już się stało, kiedy poczuł się silniejszy, niż był w najlepszych momentach swej nędznej poprzedniej egzystencji, wiedział, że to przeszłość, od której razem uciekli, i pochodzenie, które złączyło ich drogi, odezwało się ponownie; jak zapomniany w biegu życia codziennego przyjaciel sprzed lat pukający do drzwi. Ich rdzenie magiczne zareagowały, choć nigdy, przenigdy nie miały prawa po tym, co się przecież wydarzyło. Choć oni nie mieli do tego prawa.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy; tak jak zawsze. Przyciągnął go do siebie, znów czując, że odzyskał zagubioną część siebie, wtopił się w jego ciało, a jego pulsująca w krwi wina jakby wyparowała na ten krótki moment, powtarzany co dzień.

— Nie pozwolę ci się obudzić — wyszeptał cicho w jego włosy.

* * *

><p>W któryś z piątkowych wieczorów dostrzegł przy parku niedaleko bloku, w którym mieszkali, mały, zadymiony bar, reklamujący się jaskrawoczerwonym neonem, widocznym na pewno nawet z daleka, jeśliby go szukać. Wprowadził tam Severusa, nie zważając na jego protesty. Zajęli miejsca daleko od lady, w rogu pomieszczenia, z którego nie było widać przemykających przez ekran telewizora obrazów ani niedosłyszalne były krzyki rudej barmanki o ciężkich powiekach.<p>

Przyniósł mu dwa mugolskim piwa, importowane z Bawarii, jak głosiła reklama, i postawił je na chwiejącym się stoliku. Severus patrzył na niego z mieszanką zdziwienia i dezaprobaty, gdy w końcu zapytał:

— Jest jakiś powód, dla którego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?

Uniknął odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, biorąc łyk bursztynowego napoju. Cierpki smak wpłynął na jego język. Odchrząknął.

— Chciałem… Po prostu się gdzieś wyrwać. Z tobą — dodał, patrząc w jego oczy.

Poczuł, jak jego zaciskającą się na kuflu dłoń nakrywa ta druga. Szorstka skóra zetknęła się z jego skórą, a przez ciało przeszedł impuls pożądania, nasilający się, gdy tylko wniknął ponownie w jego ciemne, namiętne spojrzenie.

Po kilkunastu, może kilkudziesięciu minutach, znów spojrzał w jego oczy, wyczuwając w nich nieme polecenie. Podnieśli się w tym samym czasie, przechodząc doskonale znanymi alejkami parkowymi do spróchniałej ławki, stojącej pod starym, spękanym dębem. Nim zdążył na niej usiąść, gorące wargi nakryły jego usta w pocałunku gwałtowniejszym niż te, które do tej pory znał. Odpowiedział równie uczuciowo, pragnąc jak najdłużej przetrzymać ten moment, zawiesić go pomiędzy przeszłością a teraźniejszością, tak jak bezwolnie zrobił to z_ tamtymi_ wydarzeniami, tak by jego esencja miała wpływ na przyszłość, malując ją swoimi barwami.

— Nigdy nie byłem bardziej pewny, czym jest miłość — wyszeptał w jego wargi, kradnąc kolejny pocałunek.

Odpowiedziało mu ciche westchnięcie, które było najlepszym potwierdzeniem, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić.

* * *

><p>Siedział w fotelu, przesuwając wzrokiem pomiędzy widokiem ciemnogranatowych chmur za niedomytym oknem, czarno-zielonymi zasłonami, o które sprzeczali się wielokrotnie, i młodą paprocią, nabytą przez Harry'ego niedawno.<p>

Dłonie, bezwiednie zaciśnięte w pięści, spoczywały na jego kolanach, trzęsąc się nieznacznie, gdy odliczał sekundy dzielące go od nastania świtu. Jego dzień zaczynał się bowiem od powrotu Harry'ego z uczelni, na którą został przyjęty jedynie przez uprawnienia i znajomości Severusa. Czas dłużył się, a on z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej przekonany o tym, iż nie był to dobry pomysł. Przez kilka miesięcy żyli bez planu i choć mężczyzna nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, życie z dnia na dzień sprawiało, iż czuł lepiej i mocniej niż obecnie, w ich podporządkowanej schematom egzystencji. Harry robił wszystko, co mógł, by nie dopuścić ani do siebie, ani do niego myśli, iż popadli w rutynę. On jednak odczuwał każdy dzień jako przerwę pomiędzy tym, co utracił wraz z jego studiami, i tym, co zrobią, gdy je ukończy. Nie snuł planów, liczył, że ponownie kontrolę przejmą oni sami i ich uczucie, buchając swoją intensywnością w twarz nawykom i przyzwyczajeniom.

Wyprostował palce, wstając, i nalał wina do dwóch kieliszków, zbliżając pierwszy do ust i smakując napoju.

Wreszcie usłyszał jego pośpieszne kroki na klatce schodowej, wystukujące rytm jego serca, budzącego się do życia.

* * *

><p>— Przyjęli mnie — powiedział, gdy siadali do śniadania.<p>

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Na pewno tego właśnie chcesz? — zapytał znad filiżanki kawy.

— Przecież nie będziesz nas obu utrzymywał w nieskończoność — wybąkał po chwili wpatrywania się w swoje naznaczone bliznami czasu i cierpienia dłonie.

Zapadło milczenie, jednak nie to, które znał tak doskonale po kilku miesiącach mieszkania z Severusem. Nie był to ten spokój w najczystszej postaci, kojący go do snu czy uspokajający po zbyt gwałtownej kłótni. Ta cisza nosiła znamiona oczekiwania, nieznanego mu od czasów ponownych narodzin w mugolskim Londynie.

— Harry — usłyszał, jednak nie podnosił wzroku. Po chwili Severus uklęknął przed nim, unosząc jego podbródek. — Nie robię tego z poczucia obowiązku. Gdyby sytuacja naprawdę tego wymagała, uwierz mi, nie zastanawiałbym się nad zmuszeniem cię do pracy, ale zwyczajnie nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jeśli nie chcesz…

— Chcę — przerwał mu, schylając się po kolejny kojący pocałunek.

— Jeszcze pożałujesz — wymruczał mu do ucha, zaczerpując oddechu. — Praca w szkole to nie zabawa.

Potrząsnął lekko głową, modląc się, by nie dostrzegł cienia przebiegającego przez jego twarz. Wspominanie o [i]tamtym[/i] życiu działało na niego nie tak, jak tego oczekiwał po ucieczce z pola bitwy miesiące temu. Powtarzał mu, że te rany nigdy się nie zasklepią, jednak z każdym słowem ból zaogniał się coraz bardziej, szerzej rozprzestrzeniając po jego ciele i głębiej odznaczając na duszy.

On jednak wyznaczał ścieżkę pocałunków na jego szyi, być może tylko wyczuwając przyśpieszone pulsowanie krwi w tętnicy.

* * *

><p>Przemierzał ulicę z zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi, ukrytymi w kieszeniach czarnego płaszcza. Siąpiący z nieba deszcz spływał wzdłuż jego twarzy, a on od czasu do czasu przeczesywał mokre włosy dłonią. Przechodnie mijali go, milcząc do swoich dłoni. Żaden z nich nie miał swojej historii, swojego życia, przeszłości, jaką chciałby wyrzucić z pamięci, ani przyszłości, którą mógłby z kimś dzielić. Nie odwracał się już, gdy dostrzegał ciemniejszą barwę tęczówek, ani gdy wydawało mu się, że ciepły oddech musnął jego kark. Nie działał na niego niski, gardłowy szept, dosłyszany niewłaściwie w pubie pod czerwonym neonem.<p>

Wpadł do mieszkania, zanim mgła mogła go dosięgnąć. Usiadł na mocno zużytej i podniszczonej kanapie i nalał sobie whisky do wystawionej uprzednio szklanki. Od dawna nie czuł smaku, stale stwarzał jednak pozory, po których odnajdywał się, gdy jego myśli zabłądziły, zbiegły zbyt daleko od utorowanej cierpieniem drogi. Były jak ten jaskrawy neon, jak drogowskaz, jak wskazówka lub znak zakazu.

Nie patrzył przez niedokładnie umyte okno, wychylając kolejną kolejkę.

* * *

><p>Przemierzał ulicę z zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi, ukrytymi w kieszeniach ciemnego płaszcza. Siąpiący z nieba deszcz spływał po jego parasolu, ściekając obok niego cienkimi strugami. Przechodnie mijali go, a każdy z nich miał swoją historię, zbyt skomplikowaną i nużącą, by mógł o nią dbać; swoje życia, przeszłość, jakiej nigdy nie chciałby wyrzucić z pamięci, i przyszłości, którą mógł z kimś dzielić. Nie odwracał się, gdy czuł na sobie jego wzrok, palące winą spojrzenie, ani gdy wiedział, że jego ciepły oddech znów musnął mu kark. Nie działało na niego jego milczenie, które słyszał zbyt wyraźnie w pubie pod czerwonym neonem.<p>

Wpadł do mieszkania, zanim mgła mogła go dosięgnąć. Usiadł na zbyt nowej kanapie i nalał sobie whisky do wystawionej uprzednio szklanki. Cierpienie rozlało się po jego podniebieniu, zbyt oczywiste, by pozwolił sobie je zignorować, jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze nie wiedział, że nie ma ono daty ważności.

Wpatrywał się w nierealny świat za niedokładnie umytym oknem, wychylając kolejną kolejkę, zanim wróci.


End file.
